


evening

by totaldile



Series: miki's love live prompts and ficlets [15]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, also gay, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totaldile/pseuds/totaldile
Summary: Somewhere between then and the next few moments, Kanan let her hand search for Mari’s, interlacing their fingers as they floated, staring up at the sky as it turned pinker, orange, purple.





	

“Mari.”

Relaxing in the water after a day of hard work was Kanan’s favourite way to spend an evening. When the ocean was calm, the sun warm, and the marine life lively, nothing could be more peaceful than leaning back, and floating through the gentle waves.

That is, unless a certain someone insisted on clinging tight, dragging her downwards so she had to tread water to keep the both of them afloat. Any other time, Kanan would have really appreciated the sensation of Mari’s chest pressing against her back – maybe in bed, maybe a quiet hug, maybe cuddled up on the couch in blankets together – but in the middle of her one real chance to relax?

“Mari.”

“Nyo.”

Kanan’s brow furrowed as she pushed against the water again, feeling it lap at her cheeks and chin. The inanely childish voice her girlfriend had decided to adopt wasn’t exactly helping the situation, either.

“Mari, I’m sinking. Let go.”

“Mmmmnyo.”

Kanan released a gravelled sigh, tilting her head back, bumping Mari’s chin in the process. The other girl grunted, but only wrapped her legs around Kanan’s torso tighter, readjusted her arms to drape over Kanan’s shoulders, too.

The sun was going down.

“Mari, please.”

“Nyo.”

Kanan felt her patience wear just a tad thinner. The constant baby talk was slowly chipping away at it – and Mari knew how much it grinded Kanan when they weren’t being affectionate (but if she said so, Mari would remind her that Kanan was the perpetrator of the baby talk in the first place, so she’d lose that battle instantly).

She attempted to wiggle out of Mari’s grip, first gently, then a little harder when she realised Mari’s grip was loose but rigid. Still, the other girl persisted, tightening the grip of her thighs against Kanan’s waist, holding her like a vice.

“Mari, please let go. I just want to float for a bit.”

“Please,” she added, when she felt the intake of breath against her neck that was sure to indicate another “nyo”.

Another brief intake of breath, and then Kanan felt the pressure against her waist lift as Mari unwound the two of them from each other.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Somewhere between then and the next few moments, Kanan let her hand search for Mari’s, interlacing their fingers as they floated, staring up at the sky as it turned pinker, orange, purple.

“The sky’s you-coloured now.”

“That’s one of the gayest things you’ve ever said.”

Kanan giggled, despite herself – frustration and annoyance melting away with the waves. Their hands felt warm, pressed against each other. When they were younger, they’d told themselves it was so they didn’t lose each other in the waves. Neither of them kidded themselves anymore.

As the sun vanished, so did any fleeting concept of warmth. Kanan felt goosebumps all over her skin. Mari shivered.

“We should go back now.”

“Mmhmm.”

They rotated onto their stomach, began to swim back to the boat. Their fingers were still intertwined. A brief intake of air, and –

“It is okay now?”

“Yeah.”

Kanan felt Mari gently – always gently – wrap herself around her again, this time taking care not to be too heavy. It felt warmer where their skin touched, and Kanan felt herself leaning into it a little, as she towed them slowly back.

The ascension up the ladder and out of the water was punctuated with a squeak from Mari – still wasn’t used to emerging from the water, still didn’t know to brace for upcoming cold air – until Kanan wrapped a towel around her shoulders, rubbed them gently. The process felt strangely intimate – nothing different from what they’d do on a public beach, but quieter.

Mari always took the time to braid Kanan’s hair after their evening float. Over the shoulder, French, fishtail – she’d come home with knowledge of a myriad of different types.

A few minutes later, Kanan was still cold but no longer shivering. Mari was wearing her jacket, too. Getting it wet but Kanan didn’t mind. Mari stole all her jackets anyway.

“Ready to go?”

“Mmhmm. Let’s go home.”


End file.
